


Illusion

by Chocopiggy



Series: Infinite Ironstrange [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anthony Edward Stark, First Meeting, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Modern AU, One-Shot, Psychology class, Student!Tony, and Tony being Tony, professor!stephen, see if you can spot the cloak, stephen vincent strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy
Summary: Tony runs into a psychology class to escape one of his ticked-off one-night stands, and becomes enraptured by the professor's lecture. They talk after.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Infinite Ironstrange [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a prompt list!
> 
> https://creativichee.tumblr.com/post/120992338495/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story

In an attempt to escape from one of his distraught one-night stands, Tony hurriedly crossed one of the campus fields, and after looking back to see her madly stomping forwards in her (luckily) 6-inch heels with a pissed-off look on her face, he darted into the nearest lecture hall.

The class was fortunately just starting so, while Tony himself would not be called out for interrupting the lecture, if the girl came storming in, she would most definitely be, distracting her hopefully enough to forget about Tony. He moved to the back of the classroom, slightly dimmer than usual since it was pretty late in the evening.

Just after taking off his jacket and dumping his laptop bag on the floor, Tony looked to the front of the classroom, always willing to learn about new things, even in the middle of a high-risk manhunt. The professor had just walked onto the stage, and stood in the middle rather than at the podium reading off notes like the average prof. This guy must really know his stuff.

“Hello class, how are we doing? Welcome back to psychology 101, and while I do hope this isn’t the first class you’re attending this term, if it is, I’m Dr. Stephen Strange, and please see me ASAP so we make sure you don’t fail, although you might deserve it for missing out on my obviously awesome lectures,” the prof, Strange, said with a grin and a faint British accent.

There was light laughter at this, and quite a few of the students looked at each other brightly before turning their attention to the front, as if sharing some kind of inside joke. Tony had never seen a class simultaneously this big and responsive to whatever the lecturer droned on about.

Taking his time to observe, what was his name? Strange? Tony recognized his clearly attractive features, including long legs in slim black slacks, his toned physique outlined by a deep-purple button up, curled black hair with gray streaks on the side despite his young-looking face, on which silver wire glasses were perched.

Maybe that girl did me a favour, Tony thought as he leaned forward with a stronger interest than before.

“Now, I know we’re reaching that crazy time around midterms, so let’s just talk about one area of psychology that’s just remarkable: illusions.” At that last word, Stephen maneuvered his fingers so it looked like he was taking off his thumb with one hand, a goofy smile on his face that seemed to light up the room. Students in turn were also grinning and mumbling about how old-school that trick was.

Turns out Strange’s smile was contagious, as Tony found himself unconsciously grinning listening to the rest of the lecture. “An illusion is a distortion of the senses, which in turn distorts our perception of reality. You have all just experienced an optical illusion, which is obviously sight. You’d probably be familiar with that one vine? With the pattern being made with the square so it looks simultaneously two-dimensional and three-dimensional? And ends with the person falling because it simply messed with their mind that much? That vine! I have it here, look!”

And sure enough it played in the same moment, this professor seemingly not being one of those that couldn’t play a slideshow video to save their life. Tony laughed seeing the familiar video. “Don’t mind the title, you guys are old enough to handle a little profanity.”

Hearing shouts from the audience, Strange took a moment to listen. “What, am I so old I didn’t realize Vine was outdated? Fine, fine. Your assignment this week is to find me an entertaining illusion on whatever modern websites you use. And I mean interesting! Don’t just google ‘illusion’ and send me a clip from 1990-something! Best ones I’ll feature in the next lecture.”

The class whooped, which made Tony think the assignments for this class were usually a little less fun. That checked out, it was psychology after all. And brains could be insane. Tony should know, he had one.

“Other illusions include auditory, which is?” The class simultaneously shouted “HEARING!” with Strange responding “perfect! One example of this is the Shepard-Risset glissando, which I’ll play now.” An awful sound played, which the lecturer stopped after about a minute. “When done correctly, it sounds like it rises continuously in pitch, but returns to its starting note.”

The professor continued to talk about other kinds of illusions, Tony joining in on the shouting cues after picking up the hints in the lecturer’s speech to answer without raising hands like students did in high school (“Tactile means…?” “TOUCH!” “Temporal means…?” “TIME!”).

Tony’s inner nerd was soon disrupted by the realization that the class was coming to a close. Luckily, unlike in other classes, the students didn’t seem to be overly ‘shuffly’ packing up their stuff prematurely, although they did seem to realize the same putting their pens down.

“Alright class, we’re about an hour and a half in. I’m sorry for not giving you a break this time, but I figured you’d want to head home earlier than usual, and seeing as we were already having a shorter class, why not make it as great as possible? Have a good night!” Strange said this with a smile that caused crinkles in the corners of his eyes and a hand raised.

The lecture hall then erupted with sound, not spectacularly loud but what would be expected by a class of that size. Making up his mind before he realized he made up his mind, Tony picked up his stuff and headed to the front to meet Dr. Strange in person.

Unfortunately, as soon as he got there, Tony.exe stopped working, when, as seeing the professor put away his laptop and such for the night, Tony got a glimpse of Strange’s eyes. Seemingly infinite in their depth, with swirling greens and blues and greys that made them so memorable compared to anyone else’s.

“Uh… hello, doc.” Tony could hit himself for the lack of eloquence in their first (and hopefully not last) meeting. Strange in turn seemed amused by this, as if he was used to it. He smiled playfully. “You’re not in this class full-time, are you? Did you enjoy the one-off lecture today?”

This sudden easy-going attitude helped Tony in returning back to his usual self. “How could you tell? And yes, I loved this.”

“Well, not to out you, but you did happen to catch my eye when you came into the lecture hall just before I began teaching. Just a quick once-over, and I saw you were probably running from someone? A little rushed, but with clear relief. No one’s that relieved to make it to a class on time that their breathtaking smile captures their whole face. And you’re obviously older than my baby first-year students. Not taking notes, but knowledgeable enough.”

At this point, the professor had finished packing his stuff up, and was just donning a dark blue coat with a bold red scarf. The two walked out together, as if it was the most natural thing despite their first meeting. Mulling over what Strange just said, Tony realized something, grinning brightly.

“You think my smile is breathtaking, doc?” Strange was quick to respond. “Of course. And please call me Stephen. Your name?” Tony looked ahead, an unfamiliar warmth building in his chest. “It’s Tony. Okay, Stephen. You said I was running from something. You are entirely right. It was a girl.”

“Oh?” Stephen’s expression iced over just slightly. Tony continued, not noticing. “A one-night stand of mine. What’s a guy gotta do to be able to just be casual and move on, and earn his umpteenth degree just for the fun of it?” The professor visibly relaxed at realizing Tony couldn’t care less about whatever girl was pursuing him, other than actively trying to avoid her.

“You’re earning your, what did you say, umpteenth degree? In what?” Stephen seemed genuinely curious, rather than aggravated like most of the people Tony told he liked learning to.

Excitably, Tony began talking about the Comic Art major he was taking, noting the description of the course he found amusing. “They said they could teach students to be able to command the use of line, color and composition, yada yada yada. Either way, it’s just so different from my normal electrical engineering, mathematics schtick, and seeing what other people draw out makes me just want to bring it to life. Robots and AI? Just awesome!”

“You remind me of me during one of my rare electives I took in university. I had my whole medical field course plan laid out, so it was definitely a breather.”

“What was it?” Tony said, breaking Stephen’s reminiscing. He sighed, and looked directly at Tony for a rare moment on their walk, causing Tony to hold his breath other the intensity of the other’s stare. “Dance,” he responded with a grin. “Ballet specifically.”

Tony smiled immediately. “Well damn doc, no wonder you’re so toned.” Stephen blushed at the obvious compliment. “Well a run or two is beautiful for stress too. Endorphins and such.”

At this point, the two had reached an older-looking building, not so old that it looked nightmarish but just enough that it gave it a homey-feel to it, ‘character,’ as some would say.

“Well, Tony. It’s been lovely getting to know you. Maybe your next degree could be something in psychology so we’d see each other again.” Stephen made to go inside, before Tony grabbed his arm. “W-w-wait doc! Maybe we shouldn’t wait for something like that to see each other more.”

Stephen turned, a light expression on his face. “Oh? And what would you suggest?” Tony stuttered slightly, eventually blurting out “coffee? On Saturday at 11ish? The place on second street?”

The professor smiled. “Let’s do it. I’ll see you then.” He squeezed Tony’s hand with his own before going inside. Tony headed home with a smile he couldn’t suppress and a skip in his step, feeling more excited than he’d felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my guys, gals and non-binary pals!
> 
> Another fic! I know OG Stephen is magic, so illusion should be obvious in a fic, but I felt like writing some AU, so I stretched my creative freedoms.
> 
> If you're interested in some of the things Stephen referenced in his lecture, here is:
> 
> The Vine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4r4gNw7nnU
> 
> Shepard Tone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzNzgsAE4F0
> 
> Insta: @itschocopiggysart  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chocopiggy
> 
> Hope you are doing well. <3


End file.
